Fièvre
by Kemael
Summary: Reno a attrapé la grippe pendant une mission et se retrouve cloué au lit avec une grosse fièvre ... .


_**Fièvre**_

J'ouvre lentement un œil, puis l'autre, et me fige en l'apercevant : assis derrière mon bureau, son crayon s'agite en une danse frénétique et ensorcelante sur sa feuille de papier, avide de reproduire la vie sur son support immaculé. Peut être me dessine-t-il ? Je n'ose y croire : pour qu'il me dessine, encore faudrait-t-il que je représente quelque chose à ses yeux, et je doute qu'il me considère autrement que comme une connaissance, peut-être vaguement comme un ami. Et ce même s'il me veille depuis des jours. En fait, il me veille depuis les prémices même de cette saleté de grippe lorsque, au cours d'un entraînement, je me suis effondré sur le tatami du dojo, incapable de me redresser tant la fièvre et la fatigue avaient mené consciencieusement leur travail de sape en moi. Il s'était alors précipité et m'avait prit dans ses bras pour me ramener chez moi et me coucher, répétant inlassablement mon prénom dans la plus douce des litanies. Et si ma fierté blessée de Turk avait maudit cette grippe de me contraindre ainsi à garder le lit, mon amour pour lui l'avait béni telle la déesse de la passion elle-même.

Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres, son visage se lève, s'apprête à se tourner dans ma direction, et je referme précipitamment mes paupières de peur qu'il ne se rende compte que je l'observe. L'attente commence, les minutes me paraissent interminables alors que je sens le poids de son regard sur moi, lourd comme une chape de plomb qui m'entraîne inexorablement vers les profondeurs de ma détresse. Je me force au calme : s'il se doutait de quoi que ce soit, il ne passerait pas ses journées à mes côtés, il ne chercherait pas ma présence. Non, s'il se doutait de mes sentiments, il m'aurait sans doute frappé de rage pour avoir osé éprouver de telles choses à son égard.

Je réprime un lourd soupir que je sens monter comme une lame de fond à travers mon corps : je sais pertinemment bien ce qu'il pense des couples au sein de la Shinra, et il suffit de croiser son regard lorsqu'il se pose sur l'un d'eux pour savoir combien il les méprise. Il méprise ces hommes et ces femmes, nos compagnons d'arme, qui se prennent à rêver au bonheur et à l'amour. Ils les méprise pour oser se détourner un tant soit peu de leur devoir, parce qu'ils se placent eux-même en position de faiblesse, parce qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments bassement humains. Le soupir m'échappe finalement et je fais mine de m'agiter dans mon sommeil pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, le bruit des draps trouble le silence figé qui s'est installé dans ma chambre comme un indésirable que je ne puis toutefois chasser.

La mine reprend alors son chant sur le papier et je me détends : la menace est passée, l'orage cède sa place à la quiétude. Avec prudence, j'entrouvre à peine mes paupières et recommence à le contempler à l'abri derrière la barrière de mes cils. Si je le trouve magnifique en temps normal, ce qualificatif et tous les autres mots du genre humain n'ont plus court dans l'intimité de ma chambre tant sa beauté est à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux caressent son dos pour se perdre dans le creux de ses reins, soulignant la courbe affolante de son corps parfait, et des mèches rebelles viennent effleurer son doux visage. Mon esprit se met alors à divaguer et j'imagine mes mains prendre la place de ses cheveux, mes doigts redessiner chacun de ses muscles, mes lèvres et ma bouche enflammer sa peau de mes baisers brûlants.

Nouveau soupir, qui se mue doucement mais sûrement en gémissement de douleur à la perspective de ne jamais pouvoir le toucher, et soudain nos yeux se croisent et je m'enivre à la lueur hypnotique de ses pupilles : je veux me détacher de cet océan où je peux lire toute l'amitié et l'angoisse qu'il éprouve pour moi, mais ma volonté me dénie ses services et me laisse seul face à ces prunelles où je ne peux plus que me noyer. La suite défile au ralentit : il abandonne son crayon sur le bureau, écarte la chaise dans le crissement des pieds sur le parquet, et s'approche de moi pour poser la paume de sa main sur mon front et en écarter les mèches collées par la sueur.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre. Ne bouge pas, je vais aller te préparer un bouillon. »

Je suis incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit sans me trahir et me vois contraint de laisser sa main quitter mon corps avec regrets. Il passe la porte et me laisse seul un instant, le temps pour lui de faire chauffer la soupe, le temps pour moi de poser avec émotion les doigts là où il m'a touché alors que mon cœur frustré me hurle que ce simple contact ne lui a pas suffit, tandis que mon esprit tente de l'apaiser au baume de mon espérance. Mais la faim de lui me tenaille, consumant mon être plus sûrement encore que cette fièvre qui me fait délirer et imaginer son corps près du mien, ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et nouveau soupir de frustration, ponctué cette fois-ci par une remarque de sa part.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter ainsi où tu ne guériras jamais. Prend ton mal en patience et tu quitteras bientôt ton lit. »

Il pose le bol fumant sur la table de nuit et m'aide à me redresser, me calant sur les oreillers alors que mon corps au supplice se gave de ses caresses involontaires : ces gestes sont à la fois doux et assurés, et je m'abandonne totalement à lui, repoussant mon orgueil en pleine rébellion devant cet acte de faiblesse dont je fais preuve. Il s'assied à mes côtés et présente une cuillère emplie devant ma bouche, apparemment décidé à me nourrir comme un enfant. Mes yeux cherchent les siens, mon incompréhension se heurte à son dévouement sans borne, et je ne peux que détourner mon visage tant la honte m'étreint : la honte de me présenter ainsi devant l'un de mes collègues, la honte de profiter de son ignorance quant à mes sentiments pour lui voler sa présence à mes côtés. Et sa voix à mon oreille qui me demande d'ouvrir la bouche, qui m'exhorte à me nourrir si je veux guérir, et qui répète encore et encore mon nom.

Mon nom. Ce n'est plus vraiment le mien en cet instant. Dans sa bouche, c'est plutôt la plus belle des promesses, chargé comme il est de toute la force de son attachement à moi. Alors je fais un effort, je mange, je combats cette maladie inespérée qui est pourtant la muse de ma joie. Assis à mon côté, je sens son corps contre mes flancs et me sers d'avantage contre lui, respirant son odeur et frémissant lorsque ses cheveux caressent mon visage. Il est là. Tout simplement là. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe ses sentiments à mon égard, sa seule présence tout près de moi est déjà un cadeaux fabuleux qui apaise mon âme à l'agonie. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse régresser dans ce flot de tendresse dont il m'entoure.

Et soudain, le bol est vide. Alors il se relève, me fait glisser sous les draps pour que ma tête repose de nouveau sur l'oreiller et me caresse le front. Puis, sa main glisse le long de mon visage et vient clore mes yeux pour m'enjoindre de dormir à nouveau. Mais je ne veux pas dormir, je veux profiter de ces instants ô combien merveilleux. Sa voix chaude rejoint alors son geste, susurrant à mon oreille le réconfort que me promet Morphée dans ses contrées. Et je ne peux lui résister d'avantage, de peur de la décevoir, de peur qu'elle ne me quitte ... qu'IL ne me quitte. Mon esprit succombe peu à peu à la fièvre. J'espère simplement qu'il sera là à mon réveil.

* * *

« Reno. Reno ! »

La voix toute proche me déchire un tympan tant la migraine due à la fièvre vrille mon crâne, et mes sourcils se fronçant sous la surprise n'améliore pas mon état. Depuis quand Yazoo a-t-il cette voix ?

« Reno dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

Ce ton sévère mais à la fois inquiet, cette voix familière ... mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement afin de ne pas aggraver mes douleurs au crâne, et le visage qui me fait face me tire un petit rire amusé et qui sonne vaguement idiot. Alors ça, c'est sûr qu'entre Yazoo et Tseng, la ressemblance n'est pas flagrante ! Ce dernier doit d'ailleurs se demander si la grippe n'a pas grillé mes neurones vu le regard las qu'il me dédie tout en me tendant le verre contenant une aspirine finissant de se dissoudre dans l'eau. Moi, avaler ce truc-là ? Il peut toujours courir, plutôt rouler une pèle à Rude ! Tseng semble d'ailleurs avoir parfaitement compris le message - il faut aussi dire qu'il a l'habitude vu toute la mauvaise volonté dont je fait preuve à chaque fois - et il re-part une fois de plus en emportant son verre avec lui. Ah tient, et en parlant de rouler une pèle ... Yazoo par contre ... .

Hein ? Stop ! Pause et recul de la bande ! Il venait de fantasmer sur quoi là ? Sur ... sur l'autre décoloré séphirothien et ennemi mortel de surcroît !

« Tseng, j'veux l'aspirine finalement ! »

Comme quoi, tout arrivait ... .


End file.
